<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me one good honest kiss by gellavonhamster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457603">give me one good honest kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster'>gellavonhamster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одиннадцать поцелуев - любовь, дружба и нечто среднее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Holmwood &amp; Jonathan Harker, Arthur Holmwood/John Seward, Arthur Holmwood/Lucy Westenra, John Seward/Lucy Westenra, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker, Mina Harker &amp; Arthur Holmwood, Mina Harker &amp; John Seward, Mina Harker &amp; Quincey Morris, Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra, Quincey Morris/Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris/John Seward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me one good honest kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457738">give me one good honest kiss</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster">gellavonhamster</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Поезд уходит через три минуты. Мина с Джонатаном стоят у самого входа в вагон, и снующие туда-сюда люди – кто заносит багаж, кто провожает друзей или родственников – то и дело их толкают. Мина этого почти не замечает – все её мысли сосредоточены на предстоящем её возлюбленному путешествии. Это – первое настолько ответственное задание, первая настолько далёкая поездка. Он со всем справится, в этом сомнений нет – он умница, её Джонатан, и она со всем без него справится – благо, работы невпроворот, скучать будет некогда. И всё-таки в глубине души она не может не волноваться.</p><p>- Ты только пиши почаще, ладно? – просит Мина раз в десятый, наверное, и Джонатан, сжав её руки в своих, обещает:</p><p>- Каждый день.</p><p>Перед тем, как зайти в вагон, он целует её на глазах у всего вокзала, и это противоречит всем правилам приличия, которые Мина старается привить своим ученицам, на что ей категорически, катастрофически наплевать. Когда он отстраняется, его глаза сияют, и у неё сердце щемит от осознания того, что она ещё нескоро сможет снова его поцеловать. Краем глаза Мина замечает, что какая-то стоящая неподалёку пожилая дама неодобрительно на них косится, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать ей язык.</p><p>Она машет ему вслед, пока окно, из которого он машет ей в ответ, не скрывается из виду.</p><p> </p>
<ol>

</ol><p>- Мисс Вестенра, - говорит Артур Холмвуд, бережно держа её за руку. – Люси… Вы выйдете за меня замуж?</p><p>Люси хочется плакать – от счастья, от смущения, от ещё тысячи переполняющих её чувств. Как ей сохранить рассудок, когда на один день приходится столько переживаний, когда ей уже пришлось разбить два сердца и измучить своё собственное? Но эта минута, когда тот, о ком она мечтала, на чью взаимность так отчаянно надеялась, обнимает её и обещает сделать её счастливой – она того стоит, стоит смятения и пролитых слёз, и искусанных губ. Люси хочется плакать – поэтому она не сразу находит в себе силы ответить, боясь разрыдаться прежде, чем сумеет произнести хоть слово.</p><p>- Да, - выдыхает она. – Да, Артур, я согласна.</p><p>Ей приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Он высокий – высокий и красивый, настоящий сказочный принц. Если она в сказке, то где-то, возможно, есть версия этой сказки, где она отвечает согласием милому, несчастному доктору Сьюарду или позволяет мистеру Моррису увезти её в дикие, свободные земли. Но именно в этой версии она остаётся с Артуром, и это – самый счастливый из всех возможных счастливых концов, потому что она любит, любит, любит его.</p><p>Может быть, даже так же сильно, как Мину.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - горячо говорит Артур и хватает Джека за плечо – по-видимому, не только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своих слов, но и чтобы ненароком не упасть. Если, когда придёт пора расходиться, они сумеют объяснить извозчику, куда им надо, это будет истинным чудом, думает Джек. Как они только умудрились столько выпить? А Квинси, безумец этакий, пошёл за ещё одной бутылкой. – Мне нужно знать: ты ведь не ненавидишь меня? Вы оба – не ненавидите? Потому что я не прощу себе, если…</p><p>- Арт, хватит, - Джек устало морщится. Что это изменит, если он себе не простит? Зачем он вообще продолжает об этом говорить? Впрочем, вероятно, странно ожидать от мужчины, за которого согласилась выйти замуж прекраснейшая девушка, что он будет в состоянии говорить о чём-либо другом. – Мне кажется, это ты ничего не понимаешь.</p><p>Артур хмурится, и Джек отстранённо думает: какие же чудесные у него и Люси однажды будут дети. Сущие ангелы с золотыми кудрями, его благородным сердцем и её солнечным нравом. Когда Джек подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к губам Артура, ему кажется, что он целует Люси, и ещё – память о тех временах, когда никто из них ещё не был с ней знаком, когда были только они трое и их бесконечные странствия, и больше ни в чём и ни в ком они не нуждались.</p><p>Арт ничего не понимает, и Джек не уверен, что способен ему всё объяснить. </p><p>- Никто тебя не ненавидит, - скованно говорит он. И мысленно клянётся больше никогда не пить: вот до чего уже докатился. Успокаивает лишь то, что Артур не выглядит оскорблённым – наоборот, когда поцелуй обрывается, он глядит спокойнее, умиротворённо, и больше не пытается говорить глупости. – Плохо же ты нас обоих знаешь, если смог такое предположить.</p><p>Артур не успевает ничего ответить, потому что как раз в этот момент возвращается Квинси. Успевает только взглянуть Джеку в глаза, и что-то в его взгляде заставляет Джека подумать: возможно, он был неправ.</p><p>Возможно, Арт отлично всё понимает.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>- Знаешь, что было бы просто замечательно? – шепчет Люси. Ночи в Уитби напоминают Мине школьные годы – ту их часть, когда она была ещё ученицей, а не учительницей. Тогда они с Люси тоже частенько забирались в одну постель и секретничали допоздна, а порой так и засыпали вместе – особенно зимой, когда в спальне было холодно. – Если бы мы с Артуром и вы с Джонатаном поселились по соседству. Представляешь, мы могли бы с тобой видеться хоть каждый день.</p><p>- Звучит действительно замечательно, - шепчет в ответ Мина. Люси приподнимается на локте.</p><p>- Значит, ты согласна! – торжествующе провозглашает она. – Я уверена, это можно будет устроить, я…</p><p>- Люси, боюсь, устроить это будет сложнее, чем кажется, - терпеливо говорит Мина. Непросто объяснить некоторые вещи людям, всю жизнь прожившим в богатстве, а когда эти люди тебе дороги – ещё и неловко.</p><p>- Молчать! – весело перебивает её Люси. Весь свет в спальне – от луны, проникающий в щель между шторами, и Мине не разглядеть её лица, но она может в точности представить себе восторженный взгляд, свойственный её подруге в те минуты, когда её посещает очередная лучшая в мире идея. В лунном свете она похожа на радостное привидение, и от её вида Мину привычно захлёстывает нежность, и она думает: Господи, не дай ей повода растерять этот свет, эту детскую лёгкость, не дай ей вкусить лишений и несправедливости. Я могу быть серьёзной за двоих, если надо. – Я поговорю с Артуром; уверена, он не сможет мне отказать, особенно когда узнает тебя получше. О, Мина… - она запрокидывает голову и тихонько смеётся, - я до сих пор иногда поверить не могу своему счастью.</p><p>И, порывисто притянув к себе Мину, осыпает её лицо поцелуями – щёки, нос, губы.</p><p>Господи, думает Мина, закрывая глаза, пусть мистер Холмвуд окажется именно таким честным и надёжным человеком, каким кажется, пусть он заботится о ней и никогда не причиняет ей боли. Пусть ей повезёт с ним, как мне повезло с Джонатаном.</p><p>Пусть он любит её хотя бы вполовину так сильно, как я.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>- Поспать тебе нужно, - говорит Квинси, и Артур не может сдержать нервный смех.</p><p>- Поспать? – повторяет он. Ему противны истеричные нотки в собственном голосе – особенно потому, что его друг не заслуживает того, чтобы с ним разговаривали в таком тоне. Вновь и вновь он пытается взять себя в руки – но вновь и вновь вспоминает, как Люси со сладострастной улыбкой зазывала его к себе, по ту сторону смерти. – Что я увижу во сне, Квинси, если даже сейчас перед моим взором стоит она? Если я знаю, что, как только закрою глаза, Люси придёт за мной?</p><p>- Ради Бога, Арт, это была не Люси! – сердито обрывает его Квинси и бьёт кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Артур вздрагивает. – Разве наша Люси, - и Артур подмечает это «наша», но ничего не говорит, потому что знает, что не только его чувства были сильны и не только его сердце сейчас разрывается, - была способна на такое?</p><p>«Такое» - это охотиться на маленьких детей и пить их кровь, и от одной мысли об этом Артура снова трясёт.</p><p>- Ш-ш-ш, успокойся, - ласково шепчет Квинси и гладит его по плечу. – Я с тобой, Джек с тобой, и мы придумаем, что со всем этим делать, ясно?</p><p>- Хватит разговаривать со мной как с испуганной лошадью, - бормочет Артур.</p><p>- Хватит вести себя как испуганная лошадь, - Квинси берёт его лицо в ладони. Вид у него совершенно измученный, и Артур в который раз поражается его способности приободрять других, когда у самого на душе явно кошки скребут. – У этого профессора есть план, Арт. Если мы не оплошаем, завтра всё закончится.</p><p>Артур опускает глаза.</p><p>- Что ж, - произносит он, - если получится заснуть, завтра наступит быстрее.</p><p>- Молодец, - с облегчением говорит Квинси и, приподнявшись в кресле, целует его в макушку. – А теперь – живо спать.</p><p>Но сам он – Артур в этом не сомневается, потому как ночью неоднократно просыпается и видит свет, струящийся из-под двери напротив – так и не смыкает глаз.                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>Никто больше её не увидит, так что, казалось бы, какая разница – и всё-таки Джек чувствует облегчение, глядя на лицо Люси, наконец-то Люси, а не того отвратительного существа, которое посмело присвоить себе её облик и голос. Её грудь залита кровью, к которой тут и там прилипли пряди её дивных светлых волос, её лицо бледнее бледного – но она снова похожа на себя. Как знакома ему эта нежная улыбка – пусть и адресована она чаще всего была не ему! Как безмятежно покоятся ресницы на белых щеках! Боже, дай ей покоя после всех перенесённых страданий! Никто не заслуживает двух смертей – тем более таких страшных, тем более в девятнадцать лет.</p><p>Никто больше её не увидит – и он тоже, и поэтому не может отвести глаз.</p><p>- Друг Джон, - мягко говорит Ван Хельсинг, с состраданием взирая на него. – Дитя моё, мы должны завершить начатое.</p><p>Джек склоняется над Люси – не трупом, у себя в мыслях он может позволить себе слабость так её не называть – и касается губами холодного лба.</p><p>- Мне очень жаль, - шепчет он, и его слеза стекает по её щеке.</p><p>После этого он отрезает Люси голову.</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>- С вами всё в порядке? – встревоженно интересуется Джек, когда миссис Харкер вскакивает с кресла и начинает нарезать круги по кабинету. Она резко поворачивает голову – выбившиеся из причёски пряди волос падают на лицо – и, кажется, не сразу находит его взглядом, погружённая в свои мысли.</p><p>- Да. Нет. Нет, нет, всё в порядке, - сбивчиво говорит она. Её глаза лихорадочно сверкают, и Джек почти физически ощущает исходящую от неё беспокойную, заразительную энергию. Он и сам читал её записи и записи её мужа, позабыв про время и усталость, но ему далеко до этой хрупкой на вид молодой женщины; они знакомы всего ничего, а он уже глубоко впечатлён её умом и самоотдачей. – О, доктор Сьюард, ведь вам как учёному знакомо то чувство, которое испытываешь, когда множество разрозненных фрагментов наконец складываются воедино? Я наблюдаю сейчас именно эту картину, но она не будет завершена, пока в наших руках не окажутся все доказательства. А значит, надо ждать – а ведь это невыносимо.</p><p>- Я понимаю, о чём вы, - подтверждает Джек. – Однако взгляните на часы: не так уж и долго осталось ждать. Скоро ваш муж будет здесь, а с ним и те фрагменты, которых нам недостаёт.</p><p>- Вы правы, - соглашается она, рассеянно глядя мимо него. Потом она быстрым шагом подходит к нему – несколько писем падает со стола на ковёр, когда она их задевает. Прежде, чем он успевает нагнуться, чтобы их поднять, она быстрым движением целует его в щёку, чем застаёт врасплох и его и, судя по её выражению лица, и саму себя. Джек чувствует, как его лицо вспыхивает тем же румянцем, что и её, как и в их встречу на вокзале, и из его горла вырывается глупый смешок – но миссис Харкер смеётся в ответ, и неловкость тотчас рассеивается.</p><p>- Я попрошу заварить нам чаю, - говорит он, чувствуя, как её воодушевление кипит в его жилах, и она оживлённо кивает.</p><p> </p>
<ol>

</ol><p>Благодаря письмам и рассказам Люси Мине уже многое известно об Артуре Холмвуде – что у него доброе сердце и прекрасные манеры, что он истинный джентльмен, что он безупречно держит себя в обществе, но в глубине души предпочитает лес и своих собак салонам и балам. Мина ожидала, что лично познакомится с ним дома у Люси или, может, на приёме у каких-нибудь общих знакомых; что подруга подведёт её к нему или его к ней и со смехом велит им пожать друг другу руки. Вместо этого она знакомится с ним в лечебнице для душевнобольных – где, к счастью, ни он, ни она не находятся в качестве пациентов, хотя порой у неё складывается впечатление, что к этому дело идёт – и спустя полчаса знакомства он надрывно рыдает у неё на плече. Она гладит его по волосам и думает: бедный мальчик. Он не может быть младше её, и всё равно на ум приходят именно эти слова: бедный мальчик.</p><p>- Я прошу прощения, миссис Харкер, - наконец глухо говорит лорд Годалминг. – Я… редко подвержен подобным проявлением эмоций. Увы, за последнее время слишком многое произошло.</p><p>- Вам не за что просить прощения, - спешить заверить его Мина. Она держит его за руку и не сразу замечает, что машинально поглаживает его ладонь большим пальцем. – Я не берусь представить, что вы сейчас чувствуете – ваш отец, ваша невеста…</p><p>- Не стоит, - он достаёт из кармана платок и, прежде чем промокнуть глаза, предлагает его ей. Она качает головой. - Тем более что я уверен, что как раз-таки вы способны себе это представить. Я знаю, как вы любили Люси.</p><p>- Да, - говорит Мина. Если она попытается сказать на эту тему ещё что-нибудь, она, скорее всего, опять расплачется. – Но, согласитесь, это несколько иное…</p><p>- Миссис Харкер, Люси много о вас рассказывала. Я знаю, что вы для неё значили. Я догадываюсь, что она значила для вас, - он снова берёт её за руку и смотрит ей в глаза, и Мина осознаёт: да, он правильно догадывается.</p><p>Лорд Годалминг – мистер Холмвуд – Артур подносит её руку к губам, а она, наклонившись, целует его кудрявую голову, и несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений так они и сидят, с одним горем на двоих.</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>Мистер Моррис достаёт для неё где-то портативную пишущую машинку, и это – как нельзя кстати. За работой Мина почти чувствует себя такой, как прежде. Сейчас, стоя у окна гостиничного номера и наблюдая, как снег мерно падает на землю, чтобы немедленно растаять, она чувствует себя странно раздвоенной – будто бы видит себя со стороны. Есть её тело, и оно стоит у окна, кутаясь в шаль, и есть её разум – где-то извне, в натянутой между двумя мирами паутине, по которой она каждый день соскальзывает всё ближе к тому, другому миру, бесславному и холодному, точно этот снег. Её разум надеется, что нити паутины затянутся на её горле раньше, чем она туда доберётся.</p><p>Себя она будто бы видит со стороны, но мистера Морриса – попросту в оконное стекло; он обнимает её за плечи, и она прижимается к нему, боясь бросить взгляд на его шею и почувствовать голод.</p><p>- Мистер Моррис, - начинает она. – Раз уж нам предстоит провести некоторое время наедине… Вы ведь помните, что мне пообещали?</p><p>Она щекой чувствует, как он вздыхает.</p><p>- Ещё не время, - упрямо говорит он. – Подождите хоронить себя, миссис Харкер.</p><p>- Я надеюсь, что ещё не время. Но я не уверена. А мне нужна уверенность, понимаете?</p><p>На миг его губы прижимаются к её виску, мимолётно и горячо, и это, должно быть, совершенно недопустимо для замужней дамы, но в то же время невинно, невинно и правильно.</p><p>- Маленькая моя, - произносит он, - и хотел бы забыть, да не могу.</p><p>Ей спокойно в его объятиях, потому что она знает, что если – когда – время придёт, он сможет её убить.</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>- Отдыхайте, лорд Годалминг, - говорит Джонатан. – Моя очередь дежурить.</p><p>- Могли бы ещё поспать, Джонатан. И я в сотый раз прошу вас, - Холмвуд подбрасывает в топку ещё угля, - просто Артур.</p><p>- Артур, - повторяет Джонатан. В самом деле, церемонии выглядят смешно посреди реки, когда из общества – только они двое, оба беспрерывно усталые и с пятнами сажи на рукавах. – Я могу приступить раньше – мне всё равно не спится. Не могу перестать гадать, как там Мина.</p><p>- Ваша жена – удивительная женщина, Джонатан. Большинству известных мне мужчин не помешало бы поучиться у неё самообладанию и храбрости. К тому же с ней Ван Хельсинг, - Артур поднимается со скамьи возле печки, и Джонатан перебирается на его место. – Не стану пытаться убедить вас, что с ней непременно всё будет в порядке, однако не стоит сразу представлять себе худший исход событий. </p><p>- Мне самому не мешало бы поучиться у неё храбрости, - замечает Джонатан. Одиночество, тяжесть на душе, равнодушная река вокруг – всё это почему-то провоцирует на откровенность. Здесь не для кого притворяться, да и сил на это уже не осталось. – Всякий раз, как я вспоминаю, что она заставила нас ей пообещать… Вы бесстрашный человек, Артур. Вы сумели спасти свою любимую. Я же то и дело думаю о том, что, если пути назад не будет, я скорее позволю ей…</p><p>- Обратить вас? – заканчивает за него Артур. Он разворачивает одеяло, готовясь ко сну. В обрамлении поднятого тёмного воротника его бледное лицо кажется совсем белым, и выражение его – неясное, нечитаемое. – Что ж, это ещё вопрос, кто из нас бесстрашен. Я тоже много о чём не могу перестать думать.</p><p>На лице Джонатана, видимо, отчётливо отражается, как ему совестно, что он поднял эту тему, потому что Артур невесело смеётся и, подойдя к нему, треплет его по плечу.</p><p>Джонатан хватает его руку и прижимает к губам.</p><p>- Вы поступили правильно, - твёрдо говорит он и не знает, кого пуще желает в этом убедить: его или себя.</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>- Ты почему не спишь? – негромко спрашивает Джек. Потревожить им некого – разве что лошадей, но он не повышает голоса, поскольку его который день не покидает ощущение, будто за ними следят. Вряд ли это так, но ведь они вышли на битву с самим дьяволом – можно ли предугадать, что их ожидает в его владениях?</p><p>- Показалось, будто волки завыли, - так же вполголоса отвечает Квинси. – Больше не слышал – может, приснилось.</p><p>- Может, - соглашается Джек. Ему не нужно договаривать: а может, и нет. Может, волки поблизости – просто ожидают команды.</p><p>- Сам-то чего не спишь?</p><p>- Не знаю. Проснулся – и не смог снова заснуть, - Джек поворачивается на бок, лицом к другу. Поздняя осень в этих краях сурова, поэтому третью ночь подряд они спят бок о бок, под одной грудой одеял и плащей. Так теплее – теплее даже, чем можно было бы предположить. Глядя в предрассветном полумраке на лицо друга, Джек думает, что Артур и Люси оба всегда казались солнцем, все из золота и чистого, ясного света, но Квинси всегда <em>был</em> солнцем, с сердцем тёплым, как его рука ночами вокруг талии Джека. Ночами – и сейчас тоже, хотя оба они не спят.</p><p>Джек думает: Люси он больше не увидит. И кто знает – возможно, Артура тоже.</p><p>- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, - начинает он, боясь, что решимость вот-вот схлынет. – Если я не выживу…</p><p>- Выживешь, - перебивает его Квинси. – Слышал меня, док? Тогда всё и скажешь. А не потому, что думаешь, будто последний раз с тобой разговариваем. Выживешь.</p><p>Когда Джек пытается возразить, Квинси демонстративно зажимает ему рот. Поддавшись порыву, Джек целует его ладонь и видит, как меняется выражение лица друга, и не помнит, когда в последний раз видел его столь уязвимым.</p><p>- Откуда тебе знать? – бормочет Джек, когда Квинси отнимает ладонь от его губ.</p><p>Квинси колюче целует его в щёку.</p><p>- Потому что я никому из вас не дам погибнуть, - серьёзно говорит он. – Понял, приятель? Слово тебе даю.</p><p>Он выполняет своё обещание.</p><p>Он ничего не обещает насчёт себя самого.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>название - из песни Mitski "Nobody"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>